


This Is New

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [14]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Kissing So Desperately That Their Whole Body Curves Into The Other Person’s for Rowaelin 🧡 Also congrats on 400!!!
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Kudos: 41





	This Is New

Aelin lent on the rail watching the passengers come through the doors, carrying and trailing bags behind them.

Rowan had been gone two weeks. Only two weeks, but it was the longest they’d been apart since they’d been married. He’d been away for work and she had missed him every moment he was gone.

Aelin glanced up at the at arrival board again. His flight had definitely arrived. She frowned a little as she went back to watching the people. He’d be out soon.

Then there he was.

His head towered above everyone else, his short silver hair so unusual and stark, singling him out. Aelin bobbed from one foot to the other as Rowan got closer and closer.

Rowan looked up, catching her eyes. A smile broke out across his handsome face. Aelin waved, beaming at him. He cut through the crowd, moving faster. Aelin moved too, right to the edge of the security line. The sight of him took her breath away. It was a sin for him to look that good wearing a suit.

When they were only a few feet apart Rowan dropped his bag and rushed that last distance, sweeping Aelin up into his embrace.

She laughed as Rowan held her close, then sliding her down the length of his body. When her feet were back on the ground he didn’t waste a moment before he was kissing her.

Aelin couldn’t help but gasp at the fierceness of it, allowing him access to her mouth. It was like he couldn’t get enough of her. Aelin’s body curved into Rowan’s, getting as close as she could to him, hands running through his hair. She was desperate to feel all of him.

Someone next to them cleared their throat and Aelin broke the kiss, but didn’t let go. She didn’t bother to see who it was but Rowan mumbled and apology as his hand came between them, resting on her stomach.

“This is new,” Rowan whispered.

Aelin smiled. Rowan was referring to the small but defined baby bump she now had. He undoubtedly had felt it during their kiss as her body had melded to his. When he’d left Aelin’s stomach was just beginning to firm, but during his two weeks away a definite bump had appeared. Aelin didn’t say anything, she just kissed her husband again.

“Hi,” Aelin said, smiling so hard it hurt.

“Hi,” Rowan brushed his his thumb across Aelin’s cheek, never breaking her gaze. “I missed you.”


End file.
